Vision de la vie par les gboys
by Calliope L
Summary: épilogue up On m'avait demandé comment ils étaient mort... normalement je donne la réponse.
1. Et après… je fais quoi ?

**Vision de la vie par les g-boys.**

**Titre** : Vision de la vie par les g-boys. 1/?

**Auteur** : Calliope

**Genre** : Sérieux, réflexion philosophique, POV

**Base** : Gundam wing, insomnie, visionnage de « Ring » (de ch'sais pu qui, c'est un film jap').

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont pas à moi, mais vu ce que je leur fais, je doute que ce soit leur proprio qui refuse de me les filer, mais plutôt eux qui font pression pour rester auprès de lui. T_T… mésssssssssssssssssssssssant zé-boyz, zy vont voireuh ce qu'zy vont prendre dans la gueuleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh ! (Nan ZE suis PAS bourrée ! MOI ze bois pas d'alcool, c'est dégueu !)

**Pitite note toute courte** : En italique à la fin c'est le passage narratif. Et je m'excuse pour ceux qui vont trouver ce fic bizarre…… ben faites un commentaire pour dire ce que vous en pensez ! Et je m'excuse pour la taille du fic qui est très court, mais vu ce que c'est je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. 

**Et après… je fais quoi ?**

**ou**

**Ce qui arrive quand je fais des insomnies !******

Je ne me suis jamais posé la question de savoir ce que je ferais après la guerre.

Pourquoi me direz-vous ? 

Bonne question.

Mais depuis que je me la pose cette question, je pense avoir trouvé la réponse.

C'est simple pourtant. Je ne pensais pas à après la guerre tout simplement parce que je ne croyais pas en sa fin.

Je vous entends déjà dire que je suis fou, que de la guerre naîtra obligatoirement la paix… Et là je vous réponds stop ! 

La paix ? Pfff ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que la paix ? Une utopie un cessez-le feu temporaire permettant de produire des armes toujours plus puissantes et capables de tuer un maximum d'hommes en une seule fois. Vous comprendrez que j'ai raison si on examine un peu l'histoire de l'homme.

Depuis que l'homme peut se tenir debout, il n'a cessé de vouloir tuer son prochain. Bien sûr ces tueries se sont toujours faites sous les prétextes de domination, conflit de puissance, vengeance, et j'en passe. Pour l'instant rien de bien méchant, cela rentre dans la nature humaine de vouloir exercer un tant soit peu de pouvoir sur ses semblables… juste pour prouver, SE prouver que l'on existe.

Mais bien plus tard, il a fallut à l'homme d'autres raisons pour continuer à pratiquer sa folie meurtrière. Alors, il créa une multitude de religions et il basa ses critères non plus sur les actes des hommes, mais sur ses différences. Une couleur de peau, de cheveux différentes, des croyances non conformes à la pensée publique, des mœurs gênantes… furent bientôt une nouvelle explication à la guerre. Il y eut aussi une magnifique aberration : le progrès scientifique !

Et finalement, ce fut le fait de développer un esprit critique sur ce qu'on essaie de nous inculquer et de se rebeller contre une organisation voulant diriger le monde et les colonies… la fondation Romefeller.

         Maintenant, pour parler des armes, on peut dire qu'elles non plus non pas chômé dans leur évolution. Elles sont passées du stade de simples couteaux en silex pour arriver à des armures mobiles sans oublier de passer par les cases[1] char d'assaut, arme à feu, et la dernière mais pas la moindre, la bombe atomique ! Mais le plus drôle dans l'histoire, c'est qu'une majeure partie de l'innovation de l'armement n'a pas été faite en dehors des guerres mais pendant !

         Je ne sais pas si l'homme a enfin pris conscience que dans toutes les guerres qu'il engendrait, son semblable n'était pas le seul à en pâtir, mais également et surtout l'environnement et les animaux.

Les animaux… eux aussi sont les victimes de la folie humaine. Au départ, bien que ce soit dur à dire, ça semblait naturel à l'Homme de les tuer puisqu'il les mangeait. Mais c'est après que ça a dérapé. L'appât du gain a tout chamboulé. On tuait les espèces en voie de disparition pour faire du bénéfice en revendant certaines parties au plus offrant. Les plus riches se servaient des animaux comme d'un moyen de divertissement en les chassant. Et les scientifiques, ils les utilisaient comme cobayes d'expériences dans le but de faire améliorer la condition humaine, même si à une certaine époque ces expériences étaient aussi faites sur des hommes, mais c'était par pure méchanceté. Et après on ose dire que l'Homme est l'animal le plus évolué et le plus civilisé car il est intelligent !

Et là une autre question se pose à moi : « si les animaux étaient capables d'évoluer en un temps record, que se passerait-il pour l'homme ?[2] ».

Je pense avoir acquis un semblant de solution à ce problème. Il faut d'abord que j'éclaircisse ce en quoi je crois. 

Pour moi, les animaux ont toujours été à l'égal de l'homme si ce n'est supérieurs. Quoiqu'en dise l'Homme, les animaux sont « civilisés », notamment par le fait qu'ils ne se livrent pas à une guerre sans merci pour exterminer chaque individu de son espèce.

Il serait alors plus logique de penser que, plus évolués que nous, ils se serviraient de cet atout pour nous dominer[3] comme nous l'avons fait depuis l'invention de l'agriculture, ou pour nous utiliser comme nourriture, ou simplement pour nous éliminer comme nous l'avons fait avec certaines espèces, soit par peur, soit par bénéfices (ou avarice comme vous préférez).

Je ne suis pas d'accord, si les animaux étaient plus évolués, ils ne commettraient pas les mêmes erreurs que nous et essaieraient de vivre en totale harmonie…..

Mais je m'égare.

Tout ceci n'est plus vraiment de mon ressort car à présent que j'ai accompli ma tâche, je dois m'en aller…

_Le jeune homme jeta un dernier regard à la stèle qui se dressait devant lui et tourna les talons pour se fondre peu à peu dans la brume naissante._

_Sur la tombe à moitié recouverte de lierre et de mousse, on pouvait distinguer :_

_~Chang Wufei~_

AC 180-197 

_- A notre cher et dévoué ami -_

OWARI

- 23 Septembre 2002. -

Wufei : Kyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Heero : Quoi ?

Duo : Kes k'ya ?

Quatre : Quoi ?

Trowa : …… ?

Calliope : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, t'as peur ????

Wufei : La ferme Onna ! Pourquoi est-ce que je suis MORT ?

Calliope : *boude*

Wufei : Je veux une explication. Calliope répond ou je te jure que……

Calliope : *s'en va dans la cuisine et s'enferme*

Akasha : Ben Calliope t'en va pas…. Wufei tu fais chier, t'avais besoin d'ouvrir ta grande gueule de *tuuuuuuuuut*. On est pas prêt de la revoir de sitôt, si ce n'est avec un deathfic à la clé.

Trowa&Quatre&Duo&Heero : Eh merde, tu pourrais pas fermer ta gueule de temps en temps Wufei ? Maintenant tu vas aller lui présenter tes excuses et essayer d'éviter le pire.

Wufei : Tu peux toujours rêver, je veux d'abord savoir pourquoi elle m'a tué ! Je croyais que j'étais son personnage préféré !

Akasha : Mais tu l'es !

Wufei : je t'ai pas sonné l'autre oiseau de malheur !

Akasha : *Va se cloîtrer dans le bureau devant son ordinateur chéri et s'arranger pour faire souffrir Fei bien comme il faut*

Duo : Écoute, c'est pas si grave, moi elle m'a bien tué deux fois !

Heero : Et moi elle me fait souffrir par le système de Relena-grosse-pouffe-torture, et je te dis pas comme je souffre ! *air de pôv' ch'tite chose battue*

Quatre&Trowa : Nous on peut pas spoiler.

Wufei : Vous m'énervez, vous pouvez pas me donner une réponse nette et précise ? NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CE FOUTRE DE DIEU DE BORDEL DE CUL LA POMPE A MERDE ?????????????????

Les autres g-boys : *s'en vont à pas de loup rejoindre Calliope dans la cuisine vu qu'elle a accepté de leur  ouvrir qu'à eux, sans oublier de récupérer Akasha au passage*

Wufei : Alors, j'attends ma réponse ! Quelqu'un ne peut-il donc pas me répondre ? Quelqu'un ? Y a quelqu'un ? 

Je suis tout seul… tout… seul (pour pas changer !)… tout… seul… tout… seul… tout… seul… seul… seul………………………

--------------------------------------Baissé de rideau--------------------------------------

  


* * *

[1]  Allez en prison, ne passez pas par la case départ et ne touchez pas 20000 francs ! Wufei : T'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ? Calliope : De quoi ? Wufei : De mettre une note débile dans un fic sérieux ! Calliope : Non *tire la langue* et puis pourquoi c'est toi qui parle ? Wufei : Les autres sont occupés ! Calliope : *avec la voix de Tarzan* Oh je vooooooooooooois ! Ils se sont inscrits pour une visite godée ! Wufei : Tu veux pas dire guidée plutôt. Calliope : Non, je suis pas encore gagatisante et je sais ce que je dis ! Wufei : Hentai ! Calliope : Si peu, si peu !

[2]  Faut vraiment pas chercher d'où me viennent ces questions, mais je m'interrogeais depuis le cours de bio. Wufei : Nan mais c'est quoi ce délire ?!?!?! Calliope : Je sais pas .. TTT___TTT. Wufei : Arrête de pleurer et continue à écrire je veux connaître la fin. Calliope : Merci Wuffichoupinetd'amour, mais je pense que tu ne veux pas connaître la fin. Vraiment ! Wufei : Uh ?!?!?!?

[3]  Je l'avoue, je regardais les épisodes de « Chair de poule » qu'ils diffusaient sur France 2 et il y en a un qui m'a marqué, quand les gens ont échangés les rôles avec des fourmis. C'est con, hein ?


	2. Pourtant… que la nature est belle

**Vision de la vie par les g-boys.**

**Titre** : Vision de la vie par les g-boys 2/?

**Auteur** : Calliope… enfin je crois… dès fois il m'arrive de me poser la question si je suis vraiment ce que j'ai conscience d'être (XD !!!!!).

**Genre** : Sérieux, réflexion toujours aussi philosophique, POV.

**Base** : Gundam Wing, cours de Philo (faut bien que ça serve à quelque chose !)

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont pas à moi mais j'en fais ce que je veux et ils m'obéissent presque au doigt et à l'œil (ben voui le centre de dressage de bishônens policier me les ont renvoyés parce qu'il étaient messssssant avec les autres pensionnaires !!!!!)…. Mais qui sont-ils donc ? C'est marqué au-dessus !

**Pitite note toujours toute courte** : Le passage narratif de fin est toujours en italique, le fic est toujours aussi court et pour ceux qui n'ont pas la police du titre, ils me la demandent s'ils la veulent !

**Pourtant... que la nature est belle.**

J'aime la Terre.

C'est stupide me direz vous.

Mais j'aime la Terre ! Et j'aime aussi ce qu'elle a à offrir à l'être humain.

Et là vous me direz que je suis fou.

Pourquoi ?

Je connais cette réponse... je suis fou parce que j'aime ce qui a détruit ma vie.

Oui vous avez bien entendu ! La Terre a détruit ma vie.

Je suis injuste, vous direz.

Pas vraiment.

La Terre est la source de mon malheur… car la Terre a engendré la guerre. 

Oui, encore une fois, vous avez bien entendu ! La Terre a engendré la guerre en enfantant l'Homme ! 

L'Homme qui a usé sa génitrice, qui l'a exploitée et rendue malade. Fils ingrat. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il a ravagé le peu de beauté qui lui restait ! 

Mais tous les hommes ne sont pas comme ça. Heureusement ! Certains ont voulu la soulager en allant s'installer dans l'espace et en utilisant les ressources qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

Et là les hommes ont encore tout gâché. Dans leur cupidité profonde, ils ont voulu asservir cette nouvelle vie naissante, et ont porté la guerre dans l'espace.

Et cette guerre spatiale m'a fait perdre mon père au profit d'un combat qu'il jugeait infondé. Et maintenant, il est mort... mais je ne regrette rien. Oui, je sais, je suis cruel. Mais cette guerre stupide m'a permis de rencontrer les autres pilotes de gundam, de lutter pour mes idéaux... et de rencontrer l'amour de ma vie.

La beauté... c'est la première chose que j'ai pensé de la Terre en la voyant. Et les hommes n'ont pas conscience de la chance qu'ils ont d'y vivre.

Pour ma part, je ressens ses émotions les plus profondes... un immense chagrin la ronge de l'intérieur ! Et ces émotions, qui n'étaient pas miennes, m'ont un moment déstabilisé dans mon rôle de pilote de gundam. Mais j'ai appris à les maîtriser... à les assimiler pour qu'elles me rendent plus fort.

Et c'est pour cela que je l'aime[1] : elle est ma force, je ressens ce qu'elle ressens... c'est comme si je faisais partie d'elle et qu'elle était en moi, dans mon cœur.

Oui c'est ça, la Terre est le cœur des colonies[2].

Et c'est pour cela que nous devions la préserver de la guerre.

J'espère que nous avons réussi notre mission.

A présent je peux me reposer dans mon monde : je m'en suis retourné auprès de la source de ma quiétude : la Nature.

          Elle est belle. 

Pas seulement parce que certains qui la regardent la trouvent belle selon des critères préfabriqués, mais parce qu'elle dégage quelque chose qui nous fait la trouver belle. Peut-être que pour certains c'est le regard de l'Homme qui rend la Nature belle, mais pour ma part, c'est en elle même qu'elle est belle : ce sont tous les éléments qui la composent qui la rendent belle. Toutes ces petites choses qui nous paraissent anodines et inutiles ne les ont pas pour elle… car sans ces petites choses, la Nature ne serait pas ce qu'elle est maintenant : un lieu où vivent en harmonie monde végétal et animal. La beauté de la Nature réside dans tous ces petits riens qui assemblés forment un tout inégalable et irremplaçable.

Mais oui ! Regardez-bien un peu ! Le monde animal dépend du monde végétal et vice-versa. L'un ne peut pas exister sans l'autre… et il en va de même pour les colonies envers la Terre[3].

          Et moi je dépend des autres, enfin dire que je dépendais d'eux serait plus juste, et je pense qu'il ressentaient la même chose à mon égard. Je m'exprime au passé car cette situation a changé. Elle a changé à cause de la guerre. Mais à présent cela ne me concerne plus… et j'ai toute la vie devant moi pour rattraper le temps perdu dans ces combats.

          Le jeune homme blond s'enfonça plus profondément dans le magnifique parc verdoyant qui se trouvait devant lui. On le vit s'allonger et en s'approchant un peu plus on aurait vu qu'il s'était couché sur une pierre froide et qu'il s'était comme évaporé. A la place qu'il aurait dû occuper on pouvait lire : 

Ci-gît : 

_~ Quatre Raberba Winner ~_

_AC 180-197_

_- A notre plus fidèle ami et à _

_l'âme la plus pure qu'il n'y eut et _

_qu'il n'y aura plus jamais ici-bas. –_

 OWARI 

- 14 Octobre 2002 - 

Calliope : Pffffffffffiu ! Fini. C'est pas trop tôt. Dire que l'autre j'avais mis deux heures pour le faire, alors que celui-là j'ai mis 10 jours à le pondre !

Ak : Calliope poule pondeuse………… Mwahahahah !!! MDRRRRRRRR !!!!!!!!

Calliope : Gnagnagna *tire la langue*.

Quatre : T_T.

Calliope : Quatrounet kes k'y a Wufei t'as fait du mal ?

Wufei : Heyyyyyyyyyyy !

Quatre : TT__TT.

Calliope : C'est pire que ça ? Trowa a rompu ?

Trowa : ……… !

Quatre : TTT___TTT.

Calliope : Mais réponds à la fin, keskispasse ?????

Quatre : Je suis mort… et puis la phrase que tu as marqué sur ma stèle… elle est trop belle. J'aimerais bien que quand je mourrais on marque une chose aussi merveilleuse sur ma tombe.

Calliope : Merci. Mais à vrai dire, c'est cette phrase qui me plaît le plus dans tout le fic… je crois.

Ak : Elle est glauque --__--

Wufei : Calliope… pourquoi est-ce que tu as tout de suite pensé que j'avais fait du mal à Quatre ?

Calliope : …

Wufei : Tu pourrais quand même répondre, c'est une question assez simple, même pour toi.

*****BLAF*****

Calliope : *part en claquant la porte laissant un Wufei sur le cul, dans tous les sens du terme, et se frottant la joue !*

Akasha *qui connaît à peu près tous les projets de fics de Calliope (d'ailleurs : ouille ma pôvre cervelle, surchauffe)* : Je crains pour toi pour un de ses prochains fics ! Niark Niark Niark !

Duo : Je pense qu'elle a cru que c'était toi qui faisait pleurer Quatre tout simplement parce que tu as été désagréable avec elle pour le dernier chapitre et qu'elle ne t'a tout bonnement pas pardonné !

Wufei : Heero tu devrais faire gaffe quand tu roules un patin à l'autre baka ! Je le soupçonne de te sucer le cerveau en même temps que tes amygdales.

Ak *chantonne* : il est zalouheu ! il est zalouheu ! (c'est passk'il a personne tiens pardi !)

Heero&Duo *regard de la mort qui tue polymérisé avec le coup de grâce de Shinigami* : OMAE O KOROSU&VA CREVER !

Ak *format théoricien de la vie* : Je pense, Wufei, que pour ta santé, il vaut mieux que tu la mettes en sourdine, et que tu ailles présenter des excuses au plus vite à Calliope avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose d'irréparable et d'utile pour la communauté …

Wufei : C'est un coup bas, ONNA !

Calliope * que personne n'a vu revenir* : Je te permet pas d'insulter ma copine à moi qui ELLE AU MOINS a pensé à MON anniversaire. (Ak tire la langue à Fei) Et puis il faut que je te parle en privé. *sourire sadique de la fanficeuse très très, mais alors très contrariée*

Wufei *part en courant mais inutilement car Calliope avait prévu le coup en emportant avec elle une canne à pêche* : OSSSSSSSSSKOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS !

Duo : Ak tu sais qui est le prochain POV ?

Ak : Dieu seul le sais et vu que Dieu n'existe pas selon elle, elle ne doit pas le savoir elle-même ! *chuchote* je te le dirai dès que je le saurai !!

Calliope : Bon on rend l'antenne, à la prochaine !

  


* * *

[1] On parle toujours de la Terre bien entendu. Et à propos de cet amour de la Terre, Akasha a osé me demander s'il était Terraphile ! Non mais quelle question !

[2] Oui je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre comme conclusion : La Terre est dans son cœur, donc elle est le cœur des colonies… c'est juste que pour lui, IL est le représentant des colonies.

[3] Elles n'auraient jamais été créées s'il n'y avait pas eu la Terre donc elles lui sont redevables. Et puis la Terre lui fournit des hommes sans qui elles ne pourraient plus continuer de fonctionner !


	3. Je t'aime d'amour mon amour

**Titre** : Vision de la vie par les g-boys 3/?

**Auteur** : Calliope.

**Genre** : Sérieux, réflexion toujours aussi philosophique, POV, introspection.

**Base** : Gundam Wing, mon esprit dérangé.

**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi le perso, mais le fic oui, ainsi que toutes les expressions et surtout le dernier passage. Alors faites gaffe, je mords !

**Pitite note toujours toute courte** : Le passage narratif de fin est toujours en italique, le fic est toujours aussi court et pour ceux qui n'ont pas la police du titre (Vivaldi), ils me la demandent s'ils la veulent !

**Remerciements** : **_Mimi_** : J'espère que tu ne mettras pas tes menaces à exécution parce que sinon je pourrais jamais finir mes fics ! T_T. Sinon je suis contente que le fic t'aies plu. **_Aura_** : Voilà la suite (un peu tard je sais), j'espère que tu apprécieras autant que les premiers chapitres !

**Je t'aime d'amour mon amour©****[1]****.**

On m'a toujours appris à fuir les sentiments, à les cacher, les enterrer au plus profond de moi, à en détruire toute trace. Selon EUX, grâce à ça, vous êtes un bien meilleur soldat et votre « rendement » est supérieur à la moyenne. Tout simplement parce que quand on fait un « métier » comme le mien, la chose la plus chiante qui doit exister est bien d'éprouver un quelconque sentiment à l'écart de sa victime.

Je vous parle de « eux » sans vous avoir dit au préalable qui ils étaient. Veuillez m'en excuser. EUX ce sont les entités qui m'ont élevé. Peut-être que le terme d' « entité » est un peu fort et non justifié mais je ne vois pas un autre moyen pour définir des êtres comme eux. EUX m'ont élevé à leur image, et je me vis devenir à mon tour une entité. Et une entité parfaite, vous pouvez en être sûrs.

Longtemps je leur ai fait croire que j'avais détruit toute sorte de sentiments qui aurait pu exister en moi et j'en arrivais parfois à le croire moi-même. Mais je savais que je me leurrais puisqu'ils étaient là, enfouis au plus profond de mon être, bien au chaud sous les énormes couches de glace[2] qui constituaient de bien précaires protections contre le monde extérieur, je dois l'avouer. Je les pensais solides et inébranlables… elles n'ont pas fait long feu face au regard pénétrant de cet ange qui a croisé mon chemin, dans des circonstances que l'on pourrait qualifier de très… explosives !!! Mais l'heure n'est pas encore venue d'aborder ce sujet.

J'ai enfoui toutes mes émotions et sentiments en moi et je ne l'ai pas regretté. A dire vrai, j'ai perdu toute envie de les montrer quand je LES ai quittés, quand j'ai été livré à moi-même, loin d'EUX, dans le monde normal… dès que j'ai vu ce qui régnait dans ce monde. J'en ai été littéralement foudroyé. Tous ces gens autour de moi, qui avaient la possibilité d'exprimer leurs émotions, croulaient sous l'hypocrisie. Je le voyais bien en les regardant. Mais eux, s'en rendaient-ils seulement compte ? Se rendaient-ils compte que leurs faux sentiments blessaient leur entourage et faisaient s'éloigner d'eux les personnes les plus chères à leur cœur. Je ne pense pas et je les plains sincèrement.

Et puis, sous ordre de mon mentor, j'ai dû aller vivre avec les autres pilotes de Gundam. Au début ça ne me gênait pas plus que ça… pour la réussite des missions qu'ils disaient[3] ! Mais plus le temps passait et plus je voyais en eux ce que j'avais détesté lors de ma première insertion dans le monde : des masques d'hypocrisie ! Plus ou moins présents, mais existants tout de même. Et quand ils disaient vraiment ce qu'ils avaient au fond du cœur, c'était seulement des vilenies proférées pour blesser les autres. Ça me dégoûtait de leur part et je me murais dans des silences encore plus profonds. Et en plus ils osaient me reprocher mon apparence "j'm'en foutiste" ! Quel culot ! Heureusement que l'un d'entre eux était différent. Il exprimait réellement ce qu'il ressentait et se souciait du bien être des autres[4]. Avec lui je me sentais plus confiant et prêt à faire ressortir tous ces sentiments étranges qui naissaient au fond de moi. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de leur faire franchir mes barrières, de les libérer. Oui j'avais peur ! Peur de l'inconnu, peur de ne pas savoir comment tu réagirais, comment tu me considèrerais par la suite, si tu accepterais mes sentiments pour toi ou si tu les rejetterais, si tu partagerais mes sentiments ou si tu jouerais avec. Et finalement je les ai gardés pour moi. J'ai eu tort. Au moment de ta mort, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais mais je ne t'ai pas répondu, regardant, sans être capable de bouger, ton visage exprimer un tristesse abyssale puis disparaître à tout jamais. J'aurais dû t'avouer mes sentiments, n'aurait-ce été que pour tu les connaisses.

Maintenant je sais. J'ai pris conscience que je n' étais pas bien différent des autres, si ce n'étais pire : j'étais un monstre qui se cachait derrière le plus monstrueux masque d'hypocrisie, celui de l'indifférence.

_Le jeune homme était assis sur le rebord d'une tombe, son regard voguant sans cesse entre les inscriptions et le ciel étoilé. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre le sens de ce qui était gravé sur la stèle mais avait simplement une petite idée sur le fait que ce soit écrit sur sa tombe._

~RIP~ 

_Trowa Barton_

_AC 180-197_

_- A notre clown qui pleurait _

_dans le silence de son cœur. –_

 OWARI 

- 12 Novembre 2002 - 

Et voilà encore une merde sans nom achevée à rajouter à mon palmarès. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? En fait c'est surtout sur l'inscription que je veux votre avis (et aussi sur le fic, ça va de soi) ! Alors ?

G-boys : Tu te fous de nous, là ?

Calliope : Ben non, pourquoi vous dites ça ?

G-boys : Tu sais quel jour on est ? Et t'as vu quand tu as fini d'écrire le chapitre ?

Calliope : Aujourd'hui on est le 04/12/02 et j'ai fini le chapitre le 12/11. Mais je vois toujours pas où est le problème !

G-boys : -_-°°°°° Tu as quand même mis près de deux semaines et demi pour taper le chapitre!

Calliope : Non, j'ai mis 1h30. Les deux semaines et demi, c'était pour me motiver !!!!

Ak : Motivation mode maximal en plus ! …… La tuer, làmaintenanttoutdesuite !!

G-Boys *sortent les armes* : A MOOOOOOOOOORT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Calliope : Techniquement vous en êtes plus capables !!

G-boys : Et pourquoi ça ?

Calliope : 1)Je suis l'auteuse et on ne tue pas une auteuse qui a des fics en cours et 2) Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes diminués de la moitié de votre effectif !!!

G-boys : Elle a pas tort ! pffffuuuuuuuu !

Duo&Heero : T'as encore trucidé un de nos meilleurs pilotes.

Ak : C'est facile d'être un de vos meilleurs pilotes, vous êtes que cinq.

Calliope : Enfin maintenant ils sont plus que deux… et bientôt ils ne seront plus ! Niark niark niark !!!!!

Ak, désespérée : Elle a fondu un câble… et avant son contrôle de maths ! Hé ben, il va être bô le résultat ! (remarque quand c'te c**** a vu le mien (ke g lamentablement foiré) elle l'a fait en cinq  minutes --__-- donc, y a pas grand risque…) dégouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutééééééééééééééééééeeeeee !!!! TTT_______TTT

Calliope : Meuh non !

Ak : Toi, je te fais la tronche ! Nan mais ! Tu crois quand même pas ke tu vas t'en tirer comme ça après m'avoir démontré par A+B que j'étais c**** comme c'est pas permis !!! Ze bouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudeuh !! *s'en va en entraînant les G-Boys* Allez venez, on se casse sinon elle va me frapper (je vais appeler la SPA –Société Protectrice des Auteuses) et elle va vous tuer !

Calliope : Méheuh ! é_è… Me laissez pas toute seule !! ……………………………………  Toute seule ? Beuhé ! ……… Because I'm toute seuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuule !!

Ak *lui balance un seau d'eau* : TA GUEULE !!!!!!! (- mauvais poil, très mauvais le poil)

Calliope *s'ébroue* : Méheuuuuuuuuh !!

Ak : Te secoue pas comme ça, tu va foutre de l'eau partout sur les canapés !

Calliope : Méheuuuuuuuuuuh !

Ak : Arrête de geindre on dirait Relena dans ses grand jours !!

Calliope : ……………………………………………………………………………………………… Méheuh ! é_è

Ak *décroche le téléphone* : Allô la fourrière ? Oui, j'ai une « chose » dans mon salon, si vous pouviez venir la chercher, oui, ce serait gentil, et c'est urgent, elle est en train de tout me saloper… merci.

Calliope : Je vais appeler la SPA !!! 

Ak : T'as raison, comme ça tu te retrouvera dans une joooooolie cage avec tes congénères ! Passke je doute pas un instant que la SPAuteuses ne lèvera pas le petit orteil et ke la seule société ki viendra te chercher ce sera la SPAnimaux !!!

G-Boys : Mais pourquoi est-elle aussi méchante ???

Ak : Paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssskkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh !!!!! Et le prof de maths va faire connaissance avec les pieds de chaise !!!!!!!!!! (puisque le chameau professeurophile s'occupe de prof de philo)

G-boys : ---___--- °°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Calliope : C'est rien… ça passera. Et puis j'ai l'habitude. J'y survivrai. I will surviiiiiiiiive yeah yeah !

G-boys : Nous sommes définitivement perdus. Mais où va le monde de la fiction *voient Calliope qui va se mettre à chanter sur Jalane*… Pas un mot où on se met en grève !

Calliope : Je ne pense pas que les esclaves aient le droit de grève, ni aucun droit d'ailleurs.

G-boys : D'accord. Bon a une prochaine fois les lecteurs et n'oubliez pas les reviews (elle sera peut-être plus gentille après mais faut pas rêver).

  


* * *

[1] ©Florent Pagny dans la chanson Ça fait des nuits.

[2] XD.

[3] Mon œil ! Je suis sûre que c'est pour une autre raison plus obscure et moins avouable !

[4] Mais oui c'est Katounet !!!


	4. La vie avant la mort

**Titre** : Vision de la vie par les g-boys 4/5.

**Auteur** : Calliope.

**Genre** : Yaoi, double POV.

**Base** : Gundam Wing (enfin ce qu'il en reste), cours de philo et mon esprit qui va pas fort.

**Couple** : Au-cun… sauf si vous en voyez un.

**Disclaimer** : Ils sont pas à moi. Et peut-être qu'à force de me le répéter à toute allure et toute la journée j'arriverai à m'en persuader. Enfin bref, Ceci est un double POV mais je ne préciserai pas qui parle mais on sait que ce sont les deux derniers persos en vie qui pensent. Mais qui est le premier ? Bonne question.

Place à l'histoire.

**Note** : En italique ce sont les pensées du deuxième personnage. En gras ce sont les pensées des deux personnages en même temps.

**Remerciements** : **Kali** : Voici la suite que tu attendais tant et je m'excuse pour le délai, mais j'avais d'autres chapitre en cours et j'étais pas tellement motivée ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Biz

La vie avant la mort.©[1] 

J'ai toujours respecté la vie.

Et je pense que tout le monde devrait adopter le même comportement que moi. 

Pourtant MA vie je ne la respecte pas. 

On m'a éduqué comme ça, un point c'est tout. Par rapport à la tâche que j'avais à accomplir, elle n'était qu'une bagatelle, une simple gêne parfois. Peu m'importait si je devais me sacrifier, car le plus important pour moi était de permettre aux autres de vivre. N'est-ce pas après tout le seul but d'un soldat ? 

Son unique raison de vivre ? 

Se sacrifier pour les autres avant que les autres ne se sacrifient pour vous ? 

Pour certains, ce que je dis pourrait être une ineptie des plus énormes ! 

Et bien oui, selon eux il est normal de se faire protéger, mais quand il s'agit de protéger à leur tour, eh ben y a plus personne ! 

Mais je ne leur en tiens pas rigueur car je comprends ce sentiment : chercher paix, amour, bonheur à n'importe quel prix, tout tenter pour conserver sa famille et un semblant de stabilité. 

Je comprends. 

Je comprends parce que tout ça m'a été arraché bien avant que je ne sois en âge de comprendre la signification de « amitié » ou même de « amour ». 

Je ne connaissais que « douleur », « peine », « vide » et aussi le mot le plus terrible de tous… « mort ». 

Mais même ça aussi on me l'a enlevé. 

Je n'avais plus rien, mais on a quand même réussi à me voler… mes sentiments. 

Dès ce moment j'ai perdu la vie et toute mon existence n'a été vouée qu'à ELLE. D'ailleurs je l'aie rencontrée et elle n'est pas comme l'on dit… elle est exceptionnelle et a des yeux magnifiques.

@@@@@@@@@@

_J'ai toujours détesté la vie._

_Ou plutôt c'est elle qui me déteste._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pensez-vous que c'est normal qu'elle me fuie comme un pestiféré ? Que partout où je passe, elle soit partie ?_

_A votre avis d'où me vient le surnom de « Shinigami » ? _

_Depuis ma plus « tendre » enfance, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi, je ne sème que mort et destruction dans mon entourage. _

_C'est ma seule utilité sur un champ de bataille… semer la mort, collecter des âmes et remporter la victoire sur les vivants. Du moins c'est ce que je croyais avant de les rencontrer. _

_Je n'ai pas eu le même effet sur eux. _

_Bizarrement ils survivaient et essayaient même de se rapprocher de moi. Et l'un d'entre eux m'attirait en plus ! Avec lui je me sentais bien, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. _

_Il a réhabilité la vie à mes yeux et m'a même appris à jouer avec. Oui, à jouer ! Mais pas dans le sens où vous pourriez l'entendre. Oui, « lui » était la vie et même s'il n'en avait pas conscience, il la respirait. Tout en lui inspirait la vie. Et plus je m'approchais, plus je devenais la vie à mon tour. _

_Quel paradoxe me direz-vous ! _

_Mais oui, la Mort devenait vivante. Enfin aurait dû. Elle s'est vengée et tout ce qu'elle m'avait permis d'acquérir de façon inattendue, elle me l'a repris d'une manière si brutale que j'en suis venu à lui en vouloir… à mort. Mais je n'ai pu lui en tenir rigueur bien longtemps. _

_C'est de ma faute. _

_C'est moi qui ai déconné sur ce coup-là. Je le savais au fond de moi, je le savais mais j'ai tu le signal d'alarme qui s'était allumé au plus profond de moi._

_J'ai déconné. _

_Je savais que si je me rapprochais trop de lui cela lui serait fatal. Mais j'ai pris le risque et lui a accepté de le courir._

_Enfin maintenant ce qui importe le plus c'est que nous soyons enfin réunis et que nous puissions vivre en paix… pour l'éternité._

_Maintenant, je peux enfin dire adieu à tout ce qui me rattache ici et m'en aller sans aucun remords._

_Adieu…_

****

Maintenant nous pouvons partir pour un monde meilleur et nous en aller retrouver les autres pour recommencer une vie d'amitié et d'amour là où elle avait été interrompue.

_~Que reposent ici en paix~_

_  
_

_Duo Maxwell_

_Heero Yuy_

_  
_

_AC 180-197_

_  
_

_A la Mort personnifiée qui brava tous les interdits pour sauver et pouvoir aimer la vie._

_A cette petite parcelle de vie qui, ne pouvant vaincre la mort, l'a apprivoisée._

_  
_

TBC

- Le 06 février 2003 -

Une petite review ou quelque chose à dire… ne vous gênez pas !

Trowa, Quatre et Wufei : Ils sont des no-o-treuhs, ils s'sont fait tués comme les au-o-treuhs.

Calliope : Nan mais j'hallucine totale là ! J'ai quand même pas déteint sur eux à ce point là ?!?!?! *mode totale hallu*

Ak : Pas que sur eux en tout cas…

Calliope : Ça sous-entend quoi ça ?

Ak : Rien rien.

Calliope : Ouais et mon cul c'est du poulet ? 

Ak : Si tu le dis… j'ai vraiment pas envie de vérifier.

Calliope *tire la langue* : Bon et les deux concernés ils ont quelques réclamations à me faire ?

Duo : Non, juste une question… Est-ce que Hee-chan et moi…

Heero : … étions amants ?

Calliope : Hum, je ne saurais le dire… mais je connais quelqu'un qui le pourrait.

Duo et Heero : Qui est-ce ?

Calliope : Si je me souviens bien il s'agit d'un monsieur très aimable et très populaire qui s'appelle…

Duo et Heero : …oui ?

Calliope : Monsieur L'épilogue ! Et d'ailleurs il ne devrait plus tarder.

Wufei : C'est débile comme blague et puis telle qu'on te connaît il va se ramener dans quelques mois cet épilogue !

Calliope : Même pas vrai d'aboreuh… mais dit leur Ak que c'est pas vrai d'aboreuh *secoue la manche de Ak comme une corne d'abondance*

Ak : *mode aux-tomates* : C'est pas vrai d'aboreuh… elle n'a mis que deux mois pour l'écrire ce chapitre !

G-boys : Ô_Ô !!!

Calliope : Mais c'est parce que j'avais commencé un autre fic le même jour et que j'ai continué Souffrance éternelle et que j'ai continué Pas sans toi. Donc c'était pour la bonne cause… faire souffrir Wufei.

Wufei : Quoi ? Encore ?

Calliope : Comment ça encore ? Je t'ai jamais rien fais de ma vie ! (Pour l'instant)

Wufei : Et qu'est-ce qui va me tomber sur le coin de la gueule encore ?

Calliope : Rien sur la gueule… mais ce qui est du reste, tu vas le sentir passer… c'est vrai que se faire passer dessus par une base entière d'officiers d'OZ et par tous les autres pilotes, ça peut pas passer inaperçu et sans douleur aucune !

Les g-boys : Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça ?

Ak *scandalisée* : Quoi ?!!!!!! tu comptais faire ça sans m'en parler avant ?

Calliope : Heu j'ai parlé tout haut ? C'est pas ce qui va se passer dans Pas sans toi, mais il se pourrait que ça se concrétise si une certaine personne ne se tient pas à carreau !

Ak : Mais j'ai rien fait… oh tu parlais peut-être de ton Wuffy-nounours d'amour ?

Calliope : Vi. Bon maintenant je vais taper l'épilogue de Souffrance éternelle au grand malheur de certains ! Suivez mon regard.

  


* * *

[1] C'est le titre de l'album de Sniper.


	5. Epilogue

**Titre** : Vision de la vie par les g-boys 5/5.

**Auteur** : Calliope.

**Base** : Gundam Wing à l'origine.

**Genre** : Yaoi, OOC, euh… et pi rien d'autre.

**Couple** : 1+2, 3+4, si l'on peut dire que ce soit des couples.

**Disclaimer** : Voici le fin du fin (pas plantafin) de Vision de la vie par les g-boys (enfin !).

Donc ils ne sont toujours pas à moi, mais je m'en remet petit à petit ……… JE VEUX DES G-BOYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEUH TTTT______TTT !!!! Bon pour l'instant je me console avec Hatsuharu (Fuit basket) mais ça ne durera qu'un temps… enfin peut-être pas, mais je veux mes g-boys !!!!!!

G-boys : Complètement jetée la pauvre fille !!!!

Calliope *mode poète* : O deathfics d'amour ! Où êtes-vous donc partis ? Si loin de mes yeux, je me languis de vous. Attendez vous la belle saison, pour de votre tristesse venir emplir fanfiction ? 

G-boys : Qu'est-ce qu'on disait !!!!… Euh elle a bien dit deathfics là ?

Ak : Hinhin !

**Remrciements** : A tout ceux qui ont suivit ce fic depuis le début (je compte pas ma bétâ et mon homonyme) et qui m'ont laissé des reviews (ou qui y ont pensé mais qui n'ont pas eu le temps de le faire). J'espère que ce fic vous a pas trop pris la tête !

Bonne lecture !

Epilogue.

Cinq garçons se tenaient debout au beau milieu d'une plaine. Ils semblaient comme illuminés par les rayons du soleil ce qui leur donnait une apparence quasi angélique. Pourtant l'expression qu'ils arboraient était morose et contrastait avec la joie que cette magnifique journée suggérait.

Un petit blondinet prit soudain la parole.

- Pfff… voilà tout est terminé. Et pourtant nous n'avons rien fait. Est-ce que tout ceci à vraiment servi à quelque chose ? Est-ce que tous les sacrifices que nous avons dû faire ont été d'une quelconque utilité ? Est-ce que tout aurait été différent si nous n'étions pas intervenus ? Mais qui peut me répondre maintenant, hein ? Qui ?

Un brun un peu plus grand que les autres s'avança et le prit dans ses bras comme pour le consoler. Dans un murmure, alors qu'il achevait de sécher les larmes silencieuses qui avaient entreprit de souiller ce visage si pur et si enfantin, il lui souffla :

- Ne dis pas ça… Tu sais bien au fond de toi que c'est faux. Si nous n'avions pas été là la guerre ne se serait jamais terminée et toutes ces vies innocentes n'auraient pas été ainsi épargnées… même si certaines ont dû être sacrifiées… N'oublie jamais ça Quatre !

- Il a raison… tout ce que nous avons fait a été dicté par notre soif de justice. Alors pourquoi devrions nous en avoir honte ? Nous avons aidé ces pauvres gens et même quand ils nous ont tourné le dos, nous avons continué notre combat et cette décision nous honore.

- Trowa, Wufei… merci. Pardonnez-moi tous de m'être laissé à de si mauvaises pensées. Mais il faut me comprendre…

- Tatata. Comprendre quoi, Kat-Chan ? Nous sommes morts, la guerre est finie et une paix « durable » subsiste tant que Rélé-pouffe… euh je voulais dire Relena… sera en vie.

Quatre gratifia ses trois amis d'un sourire angelot et se tourna vers Heero qui s'était tu jusqu'à présent.

- Et toi, tu ne dis rien ?

Heero soupira avant de répondre.

- La guerre s'est finie sans que nous ne soyons là pour en être directement les instigateurs… je me demandais si elle se serait terminée quand même si nous n'avions pas été là ?

- Alors Hee-chan, quelle est la réponse ?[1]

- Non. Je repense à cette année de combats[2] que nous avons menée et je me dis qu'elle ne se serait jamais finie sans notre intervention… sans notre sacrifice… sans notre mort. Je pense que les gens ont mis fin à cette absurdité pour honorer notre mémoire, pour prouver qu'ils n'oublient pas ce que nous avons fait pour eux et c'est également pour cette raison que je pense que la paix va durer… au moins pour quelques années[3].

- Ah fallait s'y attendre de la p'tite réflexion de Hee-chan-ou-l'optismisme-qui-tue-la-vie !

- Tais-toi baka !

- Alors fais moi taire… mais il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps.

- Mission acceptée.

Et sur ce, Heero fit un plaquage sur Duo et lui cella les lèvres d'un baiser langoureux sous le regard attendri des trois autres pilotes.  
  


- Pardonne-moi Quatre.

- De quoi Trowa ?

- D'avoir attendu que nous soyions morts pour t'avouer ce que je ressentais pour toi. J'ai l'impression de t'avoir fait passer à côté de quelque chose qui te tenait sûrement à cœur.

- Le principal c'est que nous soyions réunis à présent.

- Réunis tu parles, ouais ! On est même pas enterrés dans le même cimetière !

- Pitoyable Yuy ! T'es même pas capable de faire taire Maxwell plus de cinq malheureuses minutes. Tu devrais avoir honte !

Accompagnée d'un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue et d'une grimace à faire peur au diable lui-même, Wufei se vit répondre dans un concert de voix[4].

- Gnagnagna. Wuffy même pas bô d'aboreeeeeuh et pi l'est messant avec nouuuuuuuuus. Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, au s'kours Kat-Chan !!!!

Le dit Kat-Chan était d'ailleurs écroulé de rire qui ne faisait que redoubler face à la tête que faisait Wufei.

- Mwarfmwarfmwarfmwarf ! Je savais que Duo avait effectué un changement radical sur Heero mais pas à ce point là !

- Oui Duo, nous ne sommes pas enterrés au-même endroit, sauf toi et moi, mais il faut comprendre que leur familles respectives aient éprouvé le besoin de faire ramener leur dépouille mortuaire auprès d'elles et cela se ressent dans les épitaphes : Catherine a écrit celle de Trowa, Iria celle de Quatre, et Sally celle de Wufei, déclara Heero redevenu sérieux.

- Ouais ben Sally a pas beaucoup d'imagination. Et pour Duo et toi, qui les a écrites ?

- Nous même… nous avons écrit celle de l'autre et avons fait jurer à Relena de veiller à ce que nous soyions enterrés dans la même tombe *regard amoureux envers Duo qui, trouvant ce discours trop barbant, est allé faire des misères à Trowa et Quatre qui s'étaient éloignés pour parler* Et puis Wu, le principal n'est-il pas que nous soyions réunis dans ce lieu, et pas seulement pour le temps de quelques missions, mais pour l'éternité ?

- Owari -

 Le 26/03/03

G-boys : Heu c'est normal que l'épilogue soit plus long que les chapitres ?

Calliope : Oui, c'est normal…

Ak : Puisque l'épilogue n'est pas une réflexion philosophique à proprement parler !

Wufei : N'empêche qu'on sait toujours pas comment on est mort !

Calliope : T'es bigleux, ou quoi ? Si vous êtes mort avant la déclaration de la paix, c'est que vous êtes morts pendant un combat et pas de vieillesse ! Et puis c'est marqué dans le POV de Trowa.

Wufei : Mais je suis encore tout seul ! 

Calliope : Tu voulais quand même pas que je fasse mourir quelqu'un d'autre pour que tu sois pas tout seul ? T'es d'un égoïsme, c'est pas possible !!!!

Les 4 autres : Elle a farpaitement raison !!!! 

Ak : Moi chui morte, je peux te tenir compagnie !! ^_^

Calliope : T'es morte toi ? Et depuis quand ?

Ak : Depuis vachement longtemps… Environs 7203 ans si mes calculs sont exacts… mais moi, les maths, c'est pas mon fort !

Duo : T'es pas morte, qu'essstu chies ?!

Ak : Je suis morte. Je suis un vampire andouille !!

Duo : Heuuu… gloups !

Calliope : C'est MON Feifei de toute façon !

Ak : Ouais mais il est mort, c'est toi qui l'a tué ! Et comme je suis la seule ici à pouvoir me vanter d'être morte, je PEUX aller avec eux, et pas toi ! :D

Calliope : C'est MON Feifei è_é et pi je peux toujours le tuer dans un chapitre de Pas sans toi et venir avec toi !

Wu : …… Et j'ai pas dit que je voulais que les deux folles de service vienne me tenir compagnie de toute façon ! Je préfère encore être tout seul !! *se barre avec les autres*

Ak, se retourne vers Calliope : Bon, ben ça y est, on va pouvoir négocier leur ménage à trois avec Duo et Heero… 

Calliope : A l'attaque !!!!!

……

Vous voulez pas savoir… 

  


* * *

[1] La réponse est… Owari. Non je déconne !

[2] C'est une fin alternative à la série et y a pas Endless Waltz !

[3] Ne jamais oublier de rester réaliste.

[4] Celles de Heero et de Duo pour ceux qui auraient pas compris.


End file.
